First love, or first loss
by muttface
Summary: Kagome has never been in love before, but will things change when a new boy comes to her school?
1. meeting

"Hey, Kagome! Wanna come over to my house after school," Shouted a tall girl with long brown hair, as she was running down the hall. Sango was the most beautiful senior in high school, infact she was one of the most popular girls in her school, on the other hand her best friend, Kagome, was the exact opposite of her. Kagome had long wavy black hair and was a little anti-social. She was also labeled as a punk-goth outcast of her high school. Kagome always wore all black clothes, heavy amounts of makeup (especally eye liner), and of course she lived for her heavy metal music.

"oh, hey sango, I'll come over after school, sure. Just got to get past my mom, you know her always telling me I got to do other stuff," Kagome replied as she was all her un-finished geography homework into her locker.

"Really Kagome?I thought you for sure would say no and that you were like busy or something, yay,"laughed the now crazy looking Sango who was now happier then Kagome had every seen her ever before.

"No prob Sango, happy to make you happy," Kagome said with a smile.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on on forever, But Kagome made it all the way to lunch. It was the same as any other day at hanyou high, except Kagome had noticed a new student in school. He was unlike anyone she had ever seen before, This boy had silver hair, that went down far past the middle of his back. Kagome just thought he had his hair dyed or something. But there was something else strange about him, he was wearing a hat all day, Most of the guys don't like hats anymore. So why was he wearing one?

A voice came from behide Kagome, "Hi, May I eat my lunch with you?"

Kagome quickly turned her head to see who was asking to sit with her, It was the new guy, still wearing that hat.

"Uh, sure. You can sit here," Kagome just stared at him.

"Thanks, My names Inu-yasha, I'm new here." As Inu-yasha sat down beside Kagome see continued looking at him.

I see no reason someone wouldn't want to sit with him, I mean look at him he's so, so nevermind i shouldn't be thinking about how hot he is. I didn't just think that! Oh brain shut of no one asked you! Great now I'm yelling at myself...

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her queitly, Seeing her stareing at him made him wonder.

"Oh, me? Nothings wrong. Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Higarashi"she said trying to hide from him what she was thinking.

"Kagome? Thats a nice name. I thinnk your in one of my classes arn't you?"

"Yea, I am"

Kagome and Inu-yasha sat there all lunch and talk about differant things. All the other girls were giving Kagome differant looks; angry, jealous, looks that said 'who does she think she is, talking to Inu-yasha all sweet like that?'.

"Well Inu-yasha, I better get going, I got geography next and I didn't do my homework last night." She told her new friend with a sigh.

No! I just want to stay for one more minute, thats all I ask one more minute with Inu-yasha. Because ever minute with him makes me happier then the last. oops talking to my self yet agian, wait maybe I can stay longer if I just...

"Inu-yasha, would you maybe want to walk to my locker with me, because earlier I saw yours is kinda close to mine so i thought you might want to," This was harder to ask then she thought, but if it worked it wounld be worth it.

Please review I need the advice what should happen?


	2. chapter 2

"You want me to walk you to your locker Kagome? Sure, I'd love to," Inu-yasha said in a very excited kind of voice.

"Really?"Kagome couldn't believe it he, Inu-yasha was going to walk her to her locker.

I can't believe it Inu-yasha is so sweet and he's going to walk me to my locker. I've never felt this way about anyone before! Wait but how do I really feel about him?

As They were cleaning all the garbage off the the table they were sitting at, Kagome had a strange felling in her heart, was it love? She knew Inu-yasha was the nicest, sweetest, kindest boy she ever had met but, Kagome had never loved or been loved before. This was a whole new feeling for her and she wasn't sure what to think of it.

"All done, Let's go Inu-yasha," kagome said releaved that the table was clean. Inu-yasha was just smiling at her like he knew what she was thinking about or something.

Why is Inu-yasha smiling at me? does he like me? Do I like him? I'll just have to wait and see I guess.

Walking down the hallway with him felt so right, Kagome was happy for once.

As they got to her locker Inu-yasha looked at her like he was going to ask her something, but no words came out of his mouth.

"See ya later Kagome, I got science now," He said well standing beside her, wait for her to answer him.

"Ok Inu-yasha, Maybe we can meet after our class?"She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sounds great. Bye,"And with that he was off down the hall to his science class.

"Hope geography goes by very fast today!"

As Kagome walked into her class, Sango caught up to her at the door, and gave her a look that said 'why are you so happy'.

"Class please be seated, we have a lot of work to do today and a short time in which to do it in," Their round, grey haired geography teacher shouted across the class.

"I've made a seating plan for this class, Because of the way you behaved with the substute teacher yesterday, this will be the seating plan for the rest of the year..."As the teacher read off almost all the names in the class kagome drifted off into her own little world until she heard her name called.

"And Kagome,"the teacher anounced, "You will be seated with Miroku."

"Yes ma'am," Kagome replied. Although she hated Miroku he was really good at geography, which meant, for Kagome, She just got a whole lot smarter. Sitting next to a perverted nerd, and getting all the answers from him would be easy.

"Hello kagome, thank the heavens the teacher has sent a beautiful angel to sit beside me," Miroku told Kagome as he slow raised her hand to kiss it.

"eww," She shriked as she pulled her hand away from his mouth and slaped him in the face.

"Kagome," she heard Sango wisper across the room, as she though a small piece of pink paper at her.kagome unfolded the note and read it to her self.

'The note says Kagome where were you at lunch? I was worried about you, Until I saw you and that Inu-yasha boy sitting together, Is there something you want to tell me ?

Well the note was preety straight forward she saw Kagome with Inu-yasha, so was that a bad thing? Kagome wrote back right away, 'Sango sorry but i was waiting for you and he asked to sit with me so I said yes, and there is nothing going on'.

She though the note back at Sango, who wasn't expecting it so it hit her in the side of the head.

"Ok class, Time for you to leave class is over, see yous tomarrow," Their round little teacher said as the bell rang.

Please review it would make me so very happy!


End file.
